Negative Space
by TurtleCuddler
Summary: Amber is an artist going to college. She painted a picture of something that wasn't supposed to be seen. This leads to a story of how being in the wrong place at the wrong time might not be too bad.
1. Chapter 1

-Amber stood next to her esle and stared at the blank canvas. Her mind, the mind if an artist, now seemed dry of ideas. She looked beyond her esle out into the duskly lit city. Rows of concrete shaped builds seemed to block her view. Letting out a desperate sigh she rolled her eyes. It all seemed to be a headache right now.

"I can't just stand here staring at you!" she spoke to the white fabric rectangle that seemed to mock her. Glancing up to the buildings once more she gave into the idea that her only chance accomplish her art was a change in scenary.

"You're coming with me!" She grunted softly, lifting the wooden scaffolding esle and fabric panel of canvas into her arms. Then pricariously slipping her bag over her shoulder with another grunt, she managed to get from her studio to the building's roof.

Amber reached the huge door, almost out of breath she pushed the door with her shoulder, gasping as a woosh of air, forcefully met her face. Struggling a bit more with the heavy door she managed to finally stand on the rooftop.

Now the city sky shown clear and her eyes scanned over a view that wasn't blocked by horrible grey walls. The crisp air seemed to heighten her senses. She closed her eyes breathing in the city below. A smile tracing over her face as a shiver ran up her spine.

"Yes...This is perfect!" Speaking just beyond a whisper, startling herself as her words echoed off the buildings below. A rustle from behind, had Amber turning quickly towards it. It almost sounded like a person moving.

"I'm sure it's nothing...Just the wind. I just need to get my work done, and I will go back to the studio." She slid the leather bag from her shoulder letting it drop loudly to the floor. The noise caused some pigeons to take to flight. On the building next to hers. She paused to watch them soar across the sky to the next building over.

"See just some pesky birds..." Amber's eyes roved across the rooftops. Hues of gold and blue churned into her mind. She placed her hands making a primitive viewfinder with her fore fingers and thumbs. Finally it caught her eye. The perfect spot.

Shillouetts and shadows that seemed to stand out. Light bouncing off of organic shapes on the top of an adjacent roof. Quickly, Amber began to sketch. Her eyes trying not to make sense of what she saw but focusing on the shapes of objects that were in the negative space around the knew that once the sun was completely behind the building that her subject wouldn't be seen either.

"I just need to sketch this negative space!" Now Both hands worked racing the darkness that pressed its shadows around the shapes. Amber sighed as the sunlight was replaced with the inky blackness of night. The building where her perfect scene lay, now completely saturated with blackness. Again a shuffling noise sent a chill up her spine. She no longer felt alone. She quickly gathered her stuff and found herself on the other side of the roof door out of breath once again.

Amber felt relieved when she reached her studio door. Flopping herself into an oversized chair her eyes found her canvas leaned against the opposite wall below the window. Something peculiar caught her eye. There was someone...Something watch her sketch felt her skin flush. She looked at the canvas.

"What the Hell did I draw!" Amber spoke to herself as she came closer to the picture. Her eye now could see a muscular arm and shoulder. Then she made out a bare muscular leg. What was this round edge behind the man. Maybe a backpack but the front seemed to be like a chest plate. Amber went back to the chair and just stared at her art.

The stoic leader stood stalk still. He didn't want to be seen. He had to stay in the shadows. It was the way of the ninja.

"Leo!" A loud whisper came from behind him, and he felt his countenance deflate. "Shush!" The leader growled back. Soon several brushes of wind fell around his still frame.

"Hey fearless, what's the hold up?" A larger ninja elbow nudged the leader.

"He's in creepy stalker mode again." A younger voice whispered again from behind.

"I don't blame him..." A taller ninja spoke pushing a pair of glasses closer to his eyes. "This one's kinda cute"

All four ninjas stared at the woman clumsily setting up an esle and canvas on the roof ahead of them.

"Be careful D, I'll tell April that your cheating on her." The young voice sang out with a teasing song.

"Shush! I think she heard us!" The leader scolded, holding up his hand.

"Well, I'm out! I told Casey that I'd meet up with him at the pizza parlor." The large ninja began to walk away.

"Hold on Raph, she looking straight towards us!"

All four stood watched like statues as the woman began to paint.

"What the hell do we do?" The big one hissed.

"She doesn't seem to be afraid." The tall one breathed."Maybe she's not even looking at us"

"See what you get for being creepy, Fearless!" The big one grumbled, doing a facepalm, and gaining a snicker from the younger sounding ninja.

"How long do we have to stand like this dudes... I really need to pee!"

"Shush Mikey!" The voices hissed.

The leader nudged the taller one. Giving him hand signals to get a look at what she was painting. Quietly the taller one moved making his way along the edges of the rooftops. Finally he stood behind the woman. Close to the roof access door. He adjusted himself trying to see the partially painted canvas.

Using a small flash light the tall ninja sent a coded signal to the leader.

"It looks like a bunch of shadows, I can't see more than just shillouetts." The tall ninja adjusted herself once more. The woman seemed to be suddenly nervous.

"Oh crap! She knows I'm watching!"He hid again as she looked back. Soon she was quickly moving his way in a hurry towards the door. The tall ninja ducked as the door closed behind her. Looking at the roof he gave the signal that cost was clear.

A noise came from the street below. The tall ninja went to the roof's edge. The woman left the building carrying a large paper wrapped package.

"Hey guys, she's leaving..." Soon all four ninjas peered over the edge watching the woman slide into a yellow cab.

"Guys we need to follow that cab! I think she painted one of us!" The leader watched after the taxi as it drove away.

"I'm on it Leo!" The taller ninja already had the license plate numbers running through his phone.

"Raph, Mikey follow the cab from above!" The two ninjas didn't waste a moment. Both flew into the night jumping over the buildings.

"Donnie!" The leader rounded on the taller ninja once more. "Did you see anything on that picture that looked like any of us?"

"Like I said before...All I could make out was shillouetts and smudges. I f you ask me she needs to keep her day job." Seeing the glare his brother gave him, Donnie went back to tracking down the cab.

"Got it! The cab's computer has an apartment building just about five minutes from here!" The tall ninja sent the location to the others.

"We'll take the Shellrazor!" Leo affirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Negative Space 2

Amber watched as her apartment building came into view. The large covered package pressed against her arm with each movement of the vehicle. Amber's mind raced with the thought of what she had painted on the canvas beneath the paper wrapping. How could she have not seen the person? Maybe he wasn't there and her need to paint something interesting got the best of her? All these things clouding up her thoughts.

The cab slowed down about block away from her building a sudden movement and loud noise brought Amber from her thoughts. Several police and emergency vehicles made their way around Amber's taxi. She looked forward a few blocks past her own building, there seemed to be an accident. Quickly traffic was at a standstill, and chaos began to raise when smoke filled the sky.

"Holy Crap!" Amber murmured loudly causing the cabdiver to look back.

"I am sorry Miss, it looks like this road is being blocked by police. I can't go any further." The cab driver pointed towards the growing array of police and TV crews. "You live in a very exciting part of town." He smiled back placing his very tattooed arm around the headrest of the passenger seat as he turned to speak.

Amber glanced out the window at her building, and then at the growing crowd down the street. The lights from the police cars lit up the buildings and street ahead. Her heart fell when she made out shattered and cracked windows in the buildings across from hers. She worried if her own building was damaged. Seeing the front door of her building, she found some looked to be alright.

The drumming of the cab driver's fingers broke Amber from her thoughts. "I guess I can walk home from here." She said out loud, as if to answer the driver's fingers. He turned his head further, as if to be surprised by her decision. Glaring back at the astounded man, she paid for the taxi. Then pulled the package and her bag from the cab.

"Can you at least watch that I make it safely to that building right over there?" He turned and nodded, to acknowledge where she pointed, looking more at the money Amber handed him..

Once out of the car Amber calculated her walk home with the large wrapped canvas."I have just a block or so..."She breathed, holding the awkward package and her heavy bag. The road still seemed busy and the side walk became more littered with debris as she continued to walk. Amber watched as everyone seemed to be moving further up the road. A relief came as she made it to the porch in front of her door. Suddenly, a police officer stopped her just as she reached the steps.

"Ma'am, this area is closed."His stern words caused Amber to look up into the middle aged man's, stubbled face.

"I'm sorry officer, I live in this building right here...Is it possible for me to just get home?" She struggled with her package. Using it to pointing out the building's entrance.

Amber looked up again at the policeman, noticing that his grey eyes seemed to be wandering over her frame. A slightly crooked smile began to settled on his face. She could feel a blush warming on her cheeks. He wasn't bad looking, she could almost see his younger features that now hidden beneath his rugged, worn by time face. His neatly combed hair, five O'clock, salt and pepper shadow dusted along the once chiseled features, made Amber think of a Roman sculpture.

The police officer crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm going to need some ID showing that you live here, otherwise I can't let ya pass." Amber's eyes now looking at his hand, she saw the glint of his gold wedding ring. She glanced to his face noticing his cheeks flush at her observation. Frantically, she searched her bag, as a wash of feeling creeped out hit her sences.

"You know this neighborhood isn't the safest ones to live in." He went on talking trying to make small talk and gesturing over his shoulder at the mess behind him. "If ya don't have a roommate or a guard dog I would suggest you invest in one." He cleared his throat waiting for her, urging Amber finish her search.

"Here! Here's my ID!" She more or less shouted, (relieved that she hadn't left it at her studio) and threw the card holder open. The tall officer stepped closer with his flashlight, Amber's nose filled with an over sweet sent of Oldspice, and the smell of spearment mingled within as the police officer spoke. "Okay honey, I guess you can go past."Amber looked up once more to catch him winking at her. Gingerly she retrieved her wallet and returned it to her bag. "Th..Thanks." she managed to say, making her way around him. She heard him breathing in deeply as she passed, knowing that he was trying to catch her perfume or shampoo.

"Ugh! Weirdo!" The words escaped from under her breath.

Reaching the door couldn't come any faster, in that awkward moment. She fumbled for her keys and opened the door. Never had the dingy smell of her building been so wonderful.

"If I ever get married... I will never allow spearment, and Oldspice near my husband! That was just straight gross!"

Four ninja's landed quietly on a roof top. All four of them looked down to a dingy yellow taxi cab. A loud blast sounded knocking two of the Ninja to the floor.

"What the hell!" The leader pushed himself up and assessing the direction of where the blast came. "That was a bomb!"

"Look Leo, there's smoke!" The shorter ninja ran to the edge of the roof.

"Dammit! I bet it was Tigerclaw or Razzar! If we were up here chasin' girls we could've stopped them!" The large ninja pushed himself up.

"Guys I think this is a bigger job that what The Foot can pull off. News reports are saying that it's the work of terrorist activities near the docks about a mile from here. Something about a computer warehouse, and homeland security footage." The tall ninja glanced over to where smoke billowed up into the sky.

"Where's the taxi?" Leo looked down at the street below. He watched as the woman made her way to the door. The others watched him as he dropped from the roof ledge out of sight. "I'll be right back." Soon the others were at the edge watching where he went.

"Guys, what's Leo doing? He's found her place hasn't he?" Mikey watched as the leader slipped into a window below.

"Great strategy Fearless!" The larger ninja called out. "Break into her place and scare the crap out out of her!"

Leo poked his head back out of the window. "Did you have a better idea? I'm going to get her and the painting!"

"What!?"

"I'm not leaving her here while there is dangerous activities near by." With this Leo ducked back into the window.

The other ninjas watched the window. Suddenly there was a scream and some noise. Then everything was silent once more.

"Raph! Get down here and help me!" The large ninja jumped to the window where the leader had entered. "Here Raph. Hold her." Leo handed the body of a small unconscious woman to the huge ninja. "Take her to the lair I have to clean up the mess."

Baffled, the large ninja looked down at the woman in his arms and made his way out of the open window holding the woman. Soon the leader followed closing the window behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Negative Space 3

Upon entering her apartment, Amber set the package down by her door. She quickly found the remote, and turned the television to channel 6 news. What or who caused the explosions in her neighborhood? Maybe being there wasn't as safe as she thought. Maybe the police officer was right. She shuttered as the image of the officer and smell of his Colone and gum crossed her mind.

 _"Explosions in the city have citizens on edge today in the Big Apple!" Several bombs injured residents and caused extreme damage to several buildings near the docks today. Investigators claim this maybe an act of terrorism."_

Amber glaced at the images that were on her TV. A helicopter reporter showed the area affected by the bast. Amber heard a sound near her bedroom. She stood up to see what the strange sound was. She could feel the hairs on her neck begin to stand up as she entered the dark room. The window was wide open and when she tried to turn on her light it failed.

Suddenly his arms grabbed around her. She screamed looking down at his hands. They didn't seem like human hands! They were green, lizard like! One reached over her mouth! His skin felt smooth against her mouth! She realized her attacker had only three fingers! Amber gasped for air. She could feel something ridged pressing against her took over her mind. Before she knew it, everything faded to black.

The trip to the lair felt like it took ages. Raph tried to not jostle the woman he had to in his arms. She wasn't very heavy, and he worried about how he held her. Too loose and she might slip from his arms. Too tight and he might crush her.

The taller ninja could see that Raph was feeling out of sorts with the situation.

"Raph, can I take over for you? You might do better holding my tool box." The tall ninja held out a large metal box. Raph glaced at the box just as her hand slid along his front. The sensation was unsettling.

"..Um. Believe me Don I'd love to trade, but Fearless gave her ta me to carry." Donnie gave the bigger ninja a raised eyebrow before walking ahead of him.

"That's fine." The tall ninja tossed over an icy phase, and glanced ahead as if he'd been offended. A "Don't be a bitch" sigh came from the larger ninja trying to spit stray hairs from his mouth."Next time Leo's carrying his own girlfriend."

"Damn it Leo! What the hell!" The large ninja laid the woman onto a cushioned bench in their lair. "Did ya knock her out? You are taking the 'creepy stalker' mode to a whole new level with this one."

"Can it Raph! I didn't expect her to realize that I was even there! Damn nightstand!" Leo pulled his hand behind his head trying to avoid Raph's judging stare.

" I had to take her with us, Raph! There were people planning to do far worse, entering her apartment building from the street. I had to keep her safe!" Leo glared at Raph, and sat on the bench near the woman's feet, next the paper wrapped package. He looked down again at the woman's face. She looked pretty even though her hair was messed up from Raph carrying her.

"Should we look to see what she painted?" Mikey smiled, and ran a curious finger along the paper. Causing the others to look his direction.

"Seriously! Is this some kind sick creeper contest!" Raph hit Mikey in the back of his head. "Stop that! Before I unwrap the shit outta you!"

Don leaned against the doorway of his with some contraption in his hand

"We should at least wait for her to give us the permission to do so. Maybe question her about it first." Don answered Looking at the pretty woman now laying in their living room. He realized that he looked at her a bit longer than needed, and could feel the other's eyes now on him. He sheepishly turned so they couldn't see his blush.

"First things first. I'm pretty sure that when she wakes up seeing us won't be the greatest moment on Earth for her." Leo sighed."hopefully we can help her understand that we aren't going to hurt her."

Little did they know, Amber was already awake and laying there quietly staring at all of eyes took in the room, she couldn't figure out where she was. It was somewhere below the city. Why were they dressed in strange outfits? When she finally moved her arm, all four ninja's jumped in surprise. Their reaction caused her to jump back and gasp. Leo put his hands up as a sign of peace.

"Ma'am please don't be alarmed we aren't going to hurt you!" Still, with their quick movements, Amber pulled herself up into a tight ball, holding her knees to her chest. After about fifteen minutes of them all staring at eachother, Amber could see they were as nervous and unsettled as she was.

"Why am I here?" Amber's words cut into the tense room. "Who are you, and why did you kidnap me?" Anger seemed to be replacing her fear.

"I had nothing to do with this princess!" The large ninja stood up waving his hands towards their leader."That is all on my brother, Creep-a-nardo here! I think he has women issues!" Leo sent Raph an icy glare.

Amber's eyes fell on the one sitting near her. The big one called him the leader. She looked around the room again. There were two others. A tall one standing in a doorway with a hand full of wires, and a shorter one that bounced around a lot, standing next to her painting.

"What's my painting doing here?!" She stood up from the bench."Are you some kind of art thieves dressed in lizard costumes?!" She glared at them and then crossed her arms over her chest." Look, I'm just an art student who works for the museum! I'm not even famous.." She trembled in anger as she spoke..

"We aren't lizards, we're turtles!" The bigger one's voice sounded, from the other side of a fake person,dummy, thing, that he kept hitting with his pronged metal weapons. Amber raised her eyebrow with Raph's answer. She then turned towards the leader, hearing her package sliding along the floor. Amber's hand covered her mouth as she looked at the turtle man moving her package. "Your my armored knight! I painted you!" She scooted closer to the ninja. Leo froze for a moment to look at her, before sliding the package directly infront of Amber.

"We saw you paint this picture of us." He said calmly, but his eyes seemed to trail over her face. "We're ninja, we work in secret, and we can't have pictures of ourselves floating around." He noticed now that she was staring at him. Feeling uneasy he backed up.

Amber looked back at the package then back up to the four ninjas who seemed to be crouding in. She stepped behind the package and ran her fingers under the tape that held the paper to the frame.

"When I painted this, I wasn't seeing you standing there." She said quietly. "I was trying to actually draw the negative space around objects that caught my eye at the time. I was making this for an assignment that's due in my art class next week." Slowly she let the paper fall to the floor. Taking a deep breath she turned the canvas to face the four ninjas.

"Whoa dude she totally nailed you!" Mikey stepped forward. "How did you make Leo glow like that!" He looked at the leader with a sly smile. "You're beautiful!" A slight hue if red colored Leo's cheeks. Leo glaced at Amber and noticed that she was blushing as well.

"You probably want to destroy this..." Amber sat back onto the bench. "When I looked at the picture after painting it I didn't see a ninja turtle. I saw a soldier standing strong, dressed in armor." Amber's eyes met Leo's once more, bringing a secretive smile to his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Negetive Space 4

Leo paced the floor infront of Amber's painting. Each time he glanced at the canvas, he saw something would catch his eye. His main goal was to get the picture, and then destroy it. But now, how do you destroy a piece of art? (Especially one of such good quality) Leo felt a migraine coming on.

"Hey Fearless!" The huge ninja's voice boomed. "Would ya quit admiring your picture and come up with the winning idea on what we have to do here!"

Leo stood with crossed arms, and glared at Raph. "What do you say we do Raph?" Leo looked towards Amber who sat on the bench wringing her hands with nervousness. He couldn't jump into her brains to see Amber's thoughts. What he could see, is that she wasn't comfortable being there, and he noticed, is that she didn't seem afraid of them. He could feel her eyes studying him when he looked down to the art.

Mikey left the room his movements took Amber's attention from the leader. Within minutes the bubbly ninja came back with arms full of crayons, pencils and papers. The smile on his face outshined the lights in the room. The other three watched curiously as made himself comfortable next to Amber. He shoved a crumpled piece of paper onto her lap.

"Can you draw a cat for me?" He asked, rocking with excitement. Amber quickly looked at the others who now stood with their jaws slacked open at their younger brother's boldness. In that moment they seemed like just simple regular guys. Amber looked down at the paper. Before she knew it a small chuckle left her lips as she imagined what they would look like as humans.

"W...What colors do you have?" Amber looked down at the blank paper, trying to hide the museful thoughts that now began to show up on her face. She picked up a grey crayon and began to sketch a cat. Her audience scooted closer. Mikey watched her draw like she was performing magic. The others walked closer to watch also. Amber worked quickly feeling their eyes on her. After a bit, there was a small grey cat with huge gold eyes drawn on the paper. Mikey grabbed the page from her lap.

"Wow! That's amazing!" He gushed. Amber gasped, as she found herself being hugged by this strange turtle looked up at the leader. Leo could see the surprise on her face.

"Mikey! She can't breathe!" Leo scolded. Mikey released the woman. Amber could feel her cheeks warm. She could see see Mikey's cheeks get a red hue as well. He glanced at Leo, and the others, (who worked desperately to contain their laughter) then took the picture to his room. Leo let out a slight smirk while rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"I'm sorry I kidnapped you." Leo sighed and sat next to Amber. "We'll take you back now if you like." Amber looked at Leo, and the others.

"What about my painting?" She searched the leader's face. Leo glanced at the painting once more. He walked around it several times. Then looked up at Amber with a smile. She watched as he rewrapped her picture.

"There you go, I can walk you back home now." He smiled back finding her smiling at him. Within minutes all four ninjas were ready to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Negative Space 5

The streets of the city were dark and reasonably quiet. Amber felt oddly strange seeing empty streets that normally carried hundreds of people. As she walked he studied the four ninjas walking within the shadows ahead. Even though the shadows were pitch black, somehow her eyes found them. Especially their leader. He walked always in the shadows next to her. Before they could have been standing right next to her without notice but now they seemed to glow. Like hidden angel worriers.

Leo watched Amber as they all walked. Her eyes roved ahead to watch his brothers. Every once in awhile she would turn his direction. He found it interesting that she could see them now. When they first began to walk back he tried to test if she was actually seeing them. He sat just off center then a few steps ahead. Each time she turned his direction giving a slight smile.

"Stop it!" He whispered out at her. "You're giving away my position!"

Amber froze for a bit at the ninja's words. She looked around.

"Who's even awake right now?" Amber hissed back, suddenly she shifted hearing a noise behind the dumpster. She ran towards the leader grabbing his arm. "What's that?!" Leo's free arm drew out his katana, and the others made ready for what was making the strange noise. A kitten squeeze out from behind the wheel of the dumpster. It's wide eyes met all four of the armed ninjas.

"Aww! Look at this little precious thing!" Amber knelt down scooping up the tiny ball of fur. "What are you doing out here by..." Three more tiny kittens appeared before she could finish her sentence. "Who would leave these..."

"Their mom is over here." Don tapped at a trash bag that had claw marks on one side. "She must have given her life to save them." Amber covered her mouth in horror. The mother cat's paw sticking out of the thick plastic bag.

"Who would just..." She looked to the four ninja. "These poor babies!" She scooped up the other three kittens.

"You're not going to keep them?" Raph asked her. Amber looked up at the large ninja like he grew a second head.

"Of course I have to at least bring them with me. Otherwise their mom died for nothing." Raph was taken back with her answer. After a few minutes he stooped down taking one into his arms and petting it's head. Amber looked up finding Mikey and Don waiting to hold a kitten also.

"We'll take them to my place and get them all cleaned up and fed." She smiled and nuzzled the kitten in her hands. The four brothers shared a glance at eachother.

Amber turned and began to walk. Once on the sidewalk she realized that she was only about a block from her building, but something wasn't right. Yellow tape was spread across the front door, and windows.

"Whoa! Wait!" Leo held up his hand. "Something happened." He squinted at her building. "Stay here, we'll be back." They gave Amber the kittens and left her in an alcove of a nearby building. About fifteen minutes later they returned. Their faces somber.

"What's up." Amber greeted. She could see that something was wrong.

"Every apartment..."Mikey whispered. "There's no one alive in the place." Mikey ran his hand across his forehead. "Some were just kids watching their TV."

"What are you talking about!" Amber stood to her feet. "The place was being close off by police earlier." Confusion riddled Amber's face.

"Yeah, he was the first one, laying at the door, in his own blood... The place musta been raided." Raph answered. "Looks like a professional job."

"The local news has it listed as a mob hit." Don answered tapping the side of his goggles. "I guess some of your neighbors were involved with some kind of underground melicia group. The bombing earlier was a collateral damage. They misfired hitting the wrong building... Maybe to distract the authorities... Their second hit wasn't a miss." Don read more reports from his phone. "Are you Amber Lambert? They have you and a few others on a missing persons list."

Terror washed over Amber's face. "What an I going to do?" Amber sat down on the steps with the kittens. The four ninja looked at eachother, then back to Amber. "I don't have any place to go. My studio is closed and my home..." Amber felt tears burning her eyes. She looked down at the four kittens. "I knew the price of that place was too nice to be true."

"Come back to our place!" Leo offered now kneeling down to where Amber sat. He rested his hand on her knee. "We'll go to your place and get you some stuff and you can stay with us until things here get sorted!" He waited patiently until she nodded back with agreement.

Amber waited patiently for the ninjas to return with the items she needed. They moved quickly packing up a bag that Amber told them would be in the closet. After packing the ninja checked Amber's apartment securing it while they went. Then Don hid some button cameras as to watch the place. Soon the ninja were back with Amber.

The walk back to the lair was heavy and serious. Amber carried her bag and a kitten. Leo carried her package and each of the others carried a kitten. Amber could have sworn that Mikey was crying, after hearing several sniffles. She glanced at the leader he seemed deep in thought now. She found herself almost shoulder to shoulder with him when they reached the lair.

"We'll figure this all out for you, Amber. I promise." Leo told her, after showing her to the spare room. She looked around it was a small room with an old couch and a old TV sat on pizza boxes in the corner "Don has better sources than the authorities. He will have something by tomorrow. I promise" They found a box for the kittens and Mikey brought in some blankets. All four bid her good night before leaving.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Negative Space 6

Amber laid back on the old rugged couch. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling. She was tired, but sleep didn't seem to come, or so it felt. She always hard to sleep in an unfamiliar places. She let her eyes trace the metal pipes that lined the ceiling. Soon the pipes began to form patterns and shapes in her mind's eye. The next thing she knew a knock came to her door.

"Amber... It's Mikey. Are you asleep?"

Amber sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked at the door. The knock sounded again, this time it startled her.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Amber heard Raph's voice speaking behind the door.

"Dude, I'm just checking up on..."

"Mikey, I told ya, let her sleep, you can see the kittens later. Don't give me a face, their 's researching what they need now on his computer. As for Amber, Leo says ta let her rest."

Amber open the door finding the two turtle men standing before her surprised. Raph grumbled, "See, now ya woke her up!" Mikey greeted Amber with a hug and a cheerful, "Good morning!" His after he released her, his attention went straight to the box of meowing fur balls. "Ohh! Look at you cute little things! Let's get you guys something to eat!" He gushed, and left with the box.

Amber found herself standing next to the largest of the ninjas. He could feel her eyes on him and began to fidget.

"I'm not the giggly good morning type." He told her calmly.

"It's OK." She replied, "Mornings aren't my thing either..." She managed a smile.

Together they walked down the hallway towards the sounds of Mikey and the kittens.

"Did you sleep well?" Raph asked, noticing her tired expression.

"I guess I slept a little..." She pull her palm across her face and let out a sigh. "I have a hard time sleeping in new places." She turned meeting his eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "I just need some coffee in my system and I'll be good."

"You're in luck then sister. Don here is the coffee making king." Raph clapped the taller ninja on shoulder. Don turned around realizing that Amber was standing there with him. For a moment, she thought he had flinched at her presence.

"Hey Einstein, I told Amber here that ya make some mean Joe." Raph jeered. "Ya shouldn't keep a pretty lady waiting." Don fumbled to try and reply a hue of red dusted the tall ninja's cheeks. Raph chuckled seeing his brother blushing. Amber felt her own cheeks begin to heat up, out of sympathy for Donnie.

"Raph!" The large ninja froze. "Quit showing off!" Leo spoke from behind Amber. Don looked like a dear in headlights, and also relieved at the leader's presence in the room.

"Don, have you gotten any more information on Amber's building?" Leo asked, as Donnie grabbed his cup of coffee.

"I'm working on that right now." Donnie glanced down towards Amber. He noticed that without her boots on she barely stood five feet tall. They all towered over her petit frame. Leo now stood parallel to Amber. He allowed back of his hand barely grazed her elbow.

Amber cleared her throat noticing the two sets of eyes oggling her. The two ninja almost jumped at the noise. She raised her eyebrows.

"Here ya go beautiful..." Raph handed Amber a cup of coffee. "Don't mind these two." Raph looked at the two fumbling about. "They're gracefully frustrated." Raph earned dirty glares from the brothers. Amber found herself chuckling at the sight. All three looked at her now nose deep in the coffee mug.

"Mmmm... Raph's right...Don this coffee is fantastic." Amber smiled into her mug as the brown liquid woke her brain up. Slowly she lowered the cup to the table. Her eyes shifted from each of them.

"You boys are adorable..." She smiled. All three quickly glanced to different parts of the room. Amber giggled and walked over to the coffee pot to pour herself more. The three sat quietly watching after her.

"Amber!" Mikey called from the living room. "Your building is on the news!"

They all stood up, and ran into the living room.

 _"Seven arrested last night after being found associated with the terror attacks last night. Authorities are still working on investigating the building several dozen lost their lives. Authorities are still looking for Amber Lambert, an art student who apparently disappeared. Authorities believe that those who took the lives of innocent people last night might have kidnapped her. Bill Baker has more information, Bill?_ _"_

 _"Yes Jan! Apparently authorities found Lambert's apartment disheveled and several pieces of furniture askewed. They believe that she may have been abducted before the attack. Amber was witnessed entering the building carrying a wrapped package hours before the attack. Authorities are seeking her as a person of interest. Back to you Jan."_

Amber stood still as her picture flashed on the TV screen. A sinking feeling encased her heart. Donnie walked over to the couch and took a seat. Raph sat near Mikey and the kittens and Leo paced the floor. Amber found herself sitting next to Donnie on the couch. Leo walked the floor near the couch. All eyes in the room, now glued to the television.

Amber felt her heart drop as the picture of herself on the screen faded out to a commercial. She pulled her knees up and held them to her chest. Everyone was dead silent. Mikey finally spoke.

"Whoa, Amber! Your art saved your life!" Everyone looked at Mikey. "Seriously...Your drawing us, and then us tracking you... It's all like some crazy kinda fate!" He could see that Amber's eyes were welling up with tears. "Oh don't cry babe!"

Mikey grabbed a box of tissues and jumped to his feet. He dashed over to Amber and squeezed himself between her and Donnie. Almost pushing Donnie from the couch.

"Ow! Mikey!" Don yelped.

"Oh! Sorry D!" Mikey gave a half hug to his brother. "Here Am!" He handed Amber a tissue. "We'll fix this girl! Just hang tight! Leo probably already has a plan, right Leo!"

Leo looked down at he hadn't kidnapped her. She'd be dead like all the rest. Now it's like she's trapped there. He pulled his palm over the back of his neck. A slight headache was beginning to form.

"I say we give it some time!" He paced faster. "Eventhough she is considered missing, having her turn herself in might be dangerous to her for now." His eyes met Amber's. "Trust me in this...Who ever these people were that destroyed your building... The authorities are using you as their bait to fish them being found right now could become your death sentence."


	7. Chapter 7

Negative Space 7

Amber tried to keep her mind busy. She asked Mikey if she could use some of his art supplies. Within minutes she had a gitty turtle standing beside her with armed full of paper, paints, pens, and pencils. All the colors imaginable.

"Do you want to do some art with me?" Mikey wrapped his arm around the young woman.

"I would...But Leo has us do our training right now. Can you wait until we are done."

"Sure no problem... Wait, what's your training about?"

Mikey stood to his feet and grabbed Amber's hand.

"Here babe, you can come watch!"

"Hold on, can I sketch you all training?"She turned and grabbed a tablet of paper and a pencil.

"I guess so... Common!"

He grabbed her hand again leading her to a room off to the side. In the room Amber found the most beautiful tree she had ever seen. The beam of sun from the ceiling hit the leaves and trunk making it look like gold and diamonds.

"Hey babe," Mikey elbowed her arm. "Y'alright?"

"This place is beautiful!" Amber whispered.

"Here's a place to sit down." Mikey pointed to a fabric mat on the floor.

"Thanks."

Amber turned looking towards the sound of the door sliding opened. The three other walked into the room. They walked over to what looked like an alter. Each bowed saying something in what sounded like Japanese. Then they came to where she sat.

"Leo, is it cool if Amber stays?" Mikey bounced nervously looking from Amber to Leo. "I figured leaving her out in the kitchen by herself would be rude, and inhospitable to a houseguest."

"Mikey! Did you just say, inhospitable?" Don asked in partial surprise and awe.

Leo looked down at the woman smiling up at them. He was going to say something to Mikey, when the door opened again, and a redheaded woman entered the room.

"April!" Mikey ran towards the woman."We have a new friend!"

April glanced down at Amber. Leo extended his hand to help Amber up. April's face became pale, as she looked back to the four ninja.

"April, Amber... Amber, April." Mikey did the introductions.

"Nice to meet you." April held out her hand smiling, but Amber could see April was upset at the four ninjas. "I'm sorry Amber, I need to take these guy for a walk for a moment."

Amber watched as April corralled the four ninja, like a mother hen brooding chicks. Each of them looked slightly terrified by April's reaction. Amber sat down hearing bits of the conversation.

 _"Leo! What is she doing here!"_

 _"April, we can explain!"_

 _"Yeah it was Mister Fearless hormones over here!"_

 _"Shut up Raph!"_

 _"You guys know she's the one that the news is reporting missing!"_

 _"April! If she's found now you know it's a death sentence for her! We are her only safe place! The news are just making her their bait!_

 _"So how did you all end up with her here?"_

 _"I kidnapped her..."_

 _"You what now?! Leo! Your the one who is always trying to protect this family!"_

 _"I was protecting our family."_

 _"Really...How?"_

 _"Ooh I can answer this! Amber was painting, and Leo was watching her, and he thought she had painted us. The we had to follow her to her place. Where Leo kidnapped her and her painting...We also got a box of kittens! See?"_

April suddenly came into the training room. She stopped just short of Amber. Who at the moment sat sketching the large tree.

"You draw very well." Amber turned to see April now smiling at her.

"Thanks... I have never seen a tree so beautiful in all my life. It's like a storybook!"

"Hey are you okay?" April sat down next to Amber. "I know how the guys brought you here and..."

"April, they saved my life. Albeit there probably was a better way to do so... I could have ended up like my neighbors...The lady two doors down from mine had two small children... I use to babysit for her on occasion." Amber brushed a tear from her face, and began to sketch faster. She felt April's hand rest on her shoulder.

April looked at Amber's drawing. Two little angelic children were now dancing around the tree.

"None of them! Deserved to die!" Amber stood up from her drawing and walked out of the room. Leaving April and the brothers to look at the drawing.

A knock came to Amber's door. Reluctantly she opened the door. Raph stood in the doorway. She glanced up at the large ninja blocking her doorway. He held in his hands a plate with pizza, and a can of orange soda.

"Mikey sent me ta give you this."

Amber quitely took the plate and soda. Food was far from her mind. She turned from Raph and stared down at the floor. She could hear him shifting behind her.

"I want to be upset and angry. I want to cry..." She let out a long sigh and turned to face him. "You are the warriors that I felt compelled to paint."

Raph stepped back, as she walked over to where he stood. He was now eye to eye with her. She laid her hand on his arm.

"You guys have saved me from the hell. I can't feel angry with you guys. What I am is very afraid. Who ever did this might find out that I survived. "

"I believe that I can help you with that!" Don's voice came from the other side of Raph, causing Raph to startle and move back quickly. Amber's hand fell to her side and Don gave them both a raised eyebrow before finishing his statement. Don swore that he saw Raph blushing.

"I think that I have a way to look as if you're out of the picture too."

"You want to fake my death?" She squinted at the tall ninja.

"What we'll do is buy us some time. Forensics are a touch and go science. Full of, theory. They are looking for you. If they find something close, they will move onto a new path. This will give us to time to see who did this and remove them ourselves."

"Won't it be suspicious if out of nowhere I'm found alive?" She looked between the ninjas. "Won't that April woman say something? She was very upset with you guys this morning."

"April's good she's been with our family for years."

"Yeah you should know." Raph clapped a hand to Don's shell." He's her, _Unofficial_ , boyfriend. Raph made air quotations. Don became sheepish for a moment.

Amber caught on, winking at Raph."Oh man! Why do the smart cute ones always get taken first!" Amanda swooned trying to keep a straight face.

Don sounded like he choked on air with Amber's comment. He then saw Raph and groaned at the situation.

"Anyway...April's the one who actually came up with this plan." He rolled his eyes and still blushed a bit when he looked back to Amber.

Amber sat down on the bed. She could hear footsteps in the hallway. Mikey's voice sang her name as he ruined the doorway. She met him with a smile.

"Hey babe!" He chimed. "Leo wants us to come into the living room. He says he has something he wants to tell us."

Mikey walked over to Amber and took her hand. She looked back at the others as she was taken from the room by the boisterous ninja. The two others followed.

Amber found herself running into Mikey's shoulder when he stopped walking.

"Whoa! Sorry babe!"

"Mikey, she's supposed to feel safe with us!" Raph scolded. "If you keep dragging her about the house your going to break her." He slapped Mikey hand from Amber's.

Mikey went to grab her hand again and Raph grabbed Amber, moving to his other side. Amber smiled up at the large ninja. He moved his elbow so it bumped her arm slightly.

Leo cleared his throat drawing the attention of the group. Amber noticed that April was sitting on the couch. The redheaded woman looked in her direction smiling. Amber smiled back.

"We'll be going tonight to get some of your stuff from your place. We want you to be comfortable here while we work out your situation." The leader stated.

Amber felt her heart sink.

"Are you sure that's a safe idea? What if they're watching my place? You all have done enough already for me."

"Don't worry, Amber this is a piece of cake for these guys." April assured her. "I have some of my old stuff here you can use, but I know that having your own things always feels better, right?"

Amber thought for a moment,

"I have some stuff at my studio. I left it there on days when I worked late. I think it would be better if you all tried to get the stuff I have there."

"OK team that's our plan then. We leave at ten...Gear up!"

Within minutes the room was a bustle of people planning and moving about. Amber worked to get her list of instructions for the team.

"There's a code panel to both the roof door and the front both are the same. My studio is located on the eighth floor second door before the stairs."

"Um... Amber," Don stood before her. "This here is a Tphone. It uses a signal that is virtually undetected. I want you to have this extra one so we can contact you." Amber took the shell shaped phone device from the tall ninja's. She threw her hands around him.

"Thank You so much!"

Don backed up to look her in the eyes. "We'll fix all of this for you. Just sit tight we promise to sort this all out!"

"Alright guys! Let's do this!" Leo called from the living room.

Amber watched as all the group left. Mikey ran quickly to her with some paper and pencils. "This will keep you busy while we're out."

"Mikey! Common!


	8. Chapter 8

Negative Space 8

Amber found herself in the training room soon after April and the ninjas left to retrieve her things from her studio. She felt very nervous about everything. Also being in the underground lair alone, added to her anxiousness.

She walked into the huge training room. Eventhough she wasn't much of a religious person, she lit a stick of incense and placed it out of respect at their small alter. Some pictures were on a shelf just above the alter. A man, a woman, and and a baby dressed in traditional Japanese kamonos. Near that, a picture of the ninja worriers surrounding what looked a rat man wearing a robe.

Amber stood near the alter studying the pictures. After comparing the features of the man in each picture she could see he and the rat man were the same person. An overwhelming feeling came over Amber.

 _What happened to the man ,the baby, and the woman? Did they loose eachother? Who were these ninja worriers?_

Amber turned to look at the tree. This time the moonlight came through the vents above. Making the tree's trunk and leaves shine, like strips of silver and irredecent pearls. Amber found herself sitting below its branches. She felt safe there as if someone was there with her, holding her. A warm feeling keeping her safe from this horrible world around her. She leaned herself against the tree, and fell asleep.

Leo lead his team out of the lair into the night. It was just like doing a regular patrol, accept this time they were investigating Amber's art studio. Everything seemed clear as the reached the building's roof. He scanned the other rooftops for anything suspicious.

"Don and April, I need to have you stay here, securing the perimeter. Don set up some surveillance so we can watch this place from the lair. I want to check up on who enters and exit's this building."

The team got to work quickly. Leo led the others into the building while Don found several places to hide minute microphones and cameras. He set his spy roaches out. He even tapped into the signal thermal cabinet gaining access to the building's network. April walked along the building looking for anything suspicious.

Leo tried to use the access code that Amber gave him.

"ACCESS DENIED"Flashed red on the screen. Leo texted Don within moment the screen turned green.

"We have fifteen minutes. Be on the lookout for anything!" Leo warned. The two other bowed slightly before they entered.

Right away Leo could see that the authorities had need to the building. He pointed out motion detection sensors on the eves of every door.

Fearless:Don. We need to have motion sensors fixed.

DoctorD:On it. Wait for them to switch to green. You also have some hidden cams too! I will use this as a short cut for our needs too. _

Leo watched as the little unnoticeable buttons all changed to green.

Fearless:Thanks D! Now check Amber's studio. We are almost there.

DoctorD:I gotcha all set up.

Leo cautiously led the team into the studio room. All of Amber's paintings looked disheveled, there were markers in several areas in which the authorities had probably took notes and thought things looked suspicious. Mikey and Raph took out their night vision waited for their eyes to adjust.

"Remember guys, just the things Amber told us. The duffle bag in the closet, the satchel near the door and her hairbrush and toothbrush in the bathroom." Again they nodded to their leader.

"Whoa Raph!" Mikey hissed. "Look at these paintings!"

"Leo come see this!"

The leader looked down at the tagged art.

"I think she accidentally painted someone's secrets."

Leo could see several Leaders if the Mafia together in a restaurant. He knew by the picture that her subject had nothing to do with the meeting but how the light bounced from the architecture of the room. The painting of the people were just casually formed in. He could see several pages of her sketchbook filled with the same architecture.

Leo quickly scooped the sketchbook and her satchel up and met Mikey and Raph at the door. He used a rag to close the door before making his way back to the roof.

"We have what we need let's clean up and go!"

"Guys...We have company! Time to bounce!"

Sirens could be heard several blocks away. The group sprinted as quickly as possible to get away. A sound like fire crackers came from behind. April screamed as a bullet hit her left shoulder...Don jumped catching the redheaded woman.

"Sniper's!" Don yelled out in Japanese. So that anyone listening wouldn't just know what they were doing. This was taught to all of them at a young age by their father.

"Mikey! Smoke bombs! Now!" Leo yelled back.

Within minutes an array of purple smoke surrounded the group. When the smoke cleared they had gotten safely into the sewers. Leo and Raph walked ahead. Don carried April, and Mikey kept look out from behind.

"April will be alright, right D?" Mikey called ahead. His question laced with concern for the redheaded woman.

"Looks like she's just been winged. Nothing a bandage can't fix." He smiled down at April.

"Really Donnie... I could have walked..." April stated flatly."You're just looking for a reason to carry me..." A slight smile grew on her face.

"Shhh..." Don put a finger to April's lips. "I'll get you to my lab, and fix you up."

Leo looked back to Don and then to Raph with a smirk.

"Yes April...He'll take you to get all fixed up...In his lab." Raph echoed back.

"Donnie, put me down. I can walk." A slight blush rose in April's cheeks. The tall ninja set her down. He glared at his two brothers for ruining his moment.

"Should we share with Amber what happened at her studio?" Don asked, desperate, to change the subject.

"I don't think so. She's been through a lot. I feel she's keeping things bottled up. I sensed it earlier. When she spoke about the little kids she used to babysit in her building. All of this has been hard for her to process. I feel like she is trying to find a place if safety..."

The others agreed with April. They talked over the plan to help Amber. They walked April safely to her home, where Don bandaged her minor wounds. When the others weren't looking April gave the ninja a kiss and hug. His brothers made sure to tease him about it on their way to the lair.

April's words weighed heavy on Leo's heart. He wished he was able to help Amber more.

 _She must feel so lost and confused with all that's happened..._ He was completely surprised to find her under the tree in the dojo when they got home. He quickly ran to his room for a blanket to put over her to keep her warm. he could tell that she hadn't slept for several days.

Amber awoke with a start. She had a warm blanket round her. She slowly sat up to find that she wasn't alone in the training room. Leo sat infront of the alter. Amber watched the leader. Her mind's eye became intreged with him.

Leo sat down close to the alter and his body was mostly in silhouette. He turned his head hearing Amber stirring. His eyes now resembled blue diamonds Amber's breath hitched. His eyes seemed to capture her.

Amber couldn't speak...He walked over to where she was sitting. His frame glowed with the backlight in the room. Amber found herself frozen, overwhelmed with his image. She didn't speak until he was face to face with her.

Amber reached out, she touched the side of Leo's face her artist brain was on fire. He watched, being taken back by her behavior.

"Amber, are you alright?" He closed his eyes feeling her hand graze his cheek.

"You're so beautiful..." She scooted closer to the leader. He could see that her countenance had changed. She seemed almost in a trance.

"Amber.."

Before he could finish his sentence her lips were capturing his, in a gentle whipser of a kiss.

Leo's breath hitched, never had he been touched by anyone in such a way. Leo found himself reaching up touching the woman's face. Reacting to the brush of her soft lips leaving an echo of sensations, a slight sigh came from within him. Leo wanted so badly to kiss her back.

Ambers lips slid from Leo's with a soft pop. He breathed deeply to keep his composure. He could still feel the warmth of her breaths ghosting against his could take her at any moment.

"Amber..." His voice was low. Her eyes met his once more. Leo's hand remained on Amber's face.

"Why did you kiss me?

"I just felt I needed to..." Her face grew red, and her eyes fell to a spot on the floor. "Your my soldier that I painted."

Leo's eyes scanned over face. Before he could speak her lips caressed his once more this time he gave in to the kiss embracing her. Amber felt safe in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

It was late evening, and Leonardo sat moments from Amber's face. His eyes traced over her. Both worked to capture their breath after a long passionate kiss. He felt as if her soul had eveloped his body eventhough his arms were now wrapped around her. Holding her close to his plastron.

"Amber..." He whispered.

"Yes..." Her fingers caressed his face.

Leo closed his eyes at her touch. A thought flooded his mind about her.

Maybe she was right. He wasn't on that rooftop by accident. Maybe there's something more to this.

"Leo?" She pressed closer, Leo could feel her heart beating. His eyes refocused on Amber's.

"We got your stuff from your studio..." He struggled to keep his mind on the subject.

"Your drawing of the restaurant...You seem to have drawn more than just the architecture of the building." He could see her eyes shift as she remembered the room.

"You accidentally drew some bad people doing bad things. I believe they think you're still alive."

A gasp left Amber's lips and Leo felt her body tence up.

"Something happened to you at my studio..." Amber's face filled with fear.

"We had to do some manuvering to get your stuff here." He nodded.

Amber sprang up from Leo's quickly walked out of the training room into the living room.

"Where's everyone?!" She walked frantically down the hallway towards her room. Leo followed closely behind her.

"Someone got hurt!" She stood before him. "Was it one of your brothers?!" Her voice caused Raph and Mikey to come out of their rooms. Each were very surprised when che ran to them with a tight hug around their neck.

"Where's... Where's Don?"

She ran down the hall. Leo looked back to his brothers and shrugged his shoulders. Raph gave the leader a knowing glare. Leo did his best to avoid Raph's eyes.

"Amber!" Don's nervous voice echoed out into the lair.

"I'm so glad that you're alright!"

The three brothers rounded the corner to find Amber hugging Don's middle and pressing her cheek to his cheek. Leo Raph and Mikey did all they could not to laugh at the sight of their brother being groped by the small woman. A mixtures look of panic and bashfulness washed across the Tall ninja's face.

"Amber gave us hugs too dude." Mikey snickered.

"Maybe more than a hug for some of us..." Raph nudged Leo slightly. Moved to help his brother to be freed from Amber's arms.

"I'm sorry guys I just needed to make sure you were all alright." Ambers hands now held tight to Leo's bicep. Raph's eyebrow raised.

"Leo did you tell her about April?" Don questioned.

"Oh my Gosh! Your girlfriend! Is she..."

Don's face went pale. "Sh, she...She's fine." His face blushed as he spoke.

"Yeah she got shot in the arm...But it was just a scratch." Mikey smiled

"Ol' D man here gave her some kisses and made it better.."

Don just wished for the floor to swallow him up right then, as his eyes met Amber's.

"Um... I need to...Um get to work on helping you. The tall ninja quickly went to his stopped just short of the door and turned to give Amber a look. His hand rested on his cheek where she had pressed against him. The thought of another woman touching him sent a bit of a rush through the tall ninja's mind.

Amber must have saw Don's thought cross his face. He looked up once more this time she smiled back with a wink. The tall ninja snapped around and went into his lab with a slight smirk.


End file.
